


Our Little Secret

by banastre



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banastre/pseuds/banastre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And here I hoped your taste for adventure had finally been satisfied." Elmont/Isabelle if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

Isabelle hurried through the castle; careful no one was following her.

Perhaps she should see to her wedding preparations or perhaps she should lend a hand to those rebuilding the castle after the attack. She looked out one of the tall windows as she passed by and shook her head. It was a bright and cloudless day and she had no plans on wasting it by staying inside.

Isabelle rounded a corner only to find Elmont striding towards her. She tugged on her hood in an attempt to hide her face, but it was too late.

"And here I hoped your taste for adventure had finally been satisfied."

"I thought you knew me better than that, Elmont." She said as she breezed past the guard.

She heard him chuckle behind her. "Where are you off to?"

He caught up to her and they were now walking side by side. Isabelle looked him over. She wondered when the last time he slept was. "You look exhausted and should be resting."

"How am I to rest when the princess is running off again?" He joked. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Not that it's any of your concern-"

"It is." He interjected.

She sighed, but did not stop walking. "I was only going for a ride."

"The countryside is still torn up from the battle. It's not safe."

Isabelle stopped and spun to face the guard. "I fought giants alongside you and your men! I think I am able to take care of myself without anyone worrying about me."

He frowned, "The king will worry. Jack will worry."

"Jack is spending the afternoon with father. They won't even notice my absence."

He looked skeptical. "And if they do?"

Isabelle turned to Elmont. "Then we shall keep this our little secret."

He said nothing.

"I'll be careful, I promise." she pleaded.

He was silent for a long while and when he finally nodded, she fought the urge to throw her arms around him in gratitude.

"Thank you, Elmont!" She said and turned to make her way to the stables.

"Don't be gone too long!"

She smiled at him over her shoulder, "You'll come after me."

Elmont grinned back. "Always."


End file.
